Two Different Loves
by sigmame
Summary: Lee Sungmin, mencintai Cho Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan sahabatnya itu menjauhinya setalah pernyataan cinta bodoh yang ia layangkan. Hatinya teriris, namun di saat bersamaan seorang namja tampan bernama Choi Siwon hadir yang membuka sebuah hati –kemudian menyadari kebenaran yang sudah lama ada. KyuMin YAOI Twoshot Angst with happy in the end.


sigmame presents

**A KyuMin Shounen-Ai Fanfiction**

**Two Different Loves**

_Summary:_

Lee Sungmin, mencintai Cho Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan sahabatnya itu menjauhinya setalah pernyataan cinta bodoh yang ia layangkan. Hatinya teriris, namun di saat bersamaan seorang _namja_ tampan bernama Choi Siwon hadir yang membuka sebuah hati –kemudian menyadari kebenaran yang sudah lama ada.

_Warning:_

It's a lil angst, romance also. Shounen-Ai. For Teens, enjoy it KMS.

**oOo**

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun lekat, yang baru saja mengeluarkan seluruh keluh-kesah kisah percintaannya dengan seorang _yeojya_. Mereka baru saja putus, dan seperti biasa sebagai sahabat yang baik Sungmin akan mendengarkan curahan hati Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Namun kali ini, setelah Kyuhyun selesai Sungmin hanya bisa teridam sembari tersenyum simpul—sedikit dipaksakan.

"Kau mendengarkan atau tidak?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal. Sungmin tertawa pelan. Wajahnya yang begitu manis sedikit membuat kekesalan Kyuhyun agaknya sedikit berkurang, karena nyatanya _namja_ tampan itu tersenyum simpul memperhatikan wajah polos Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan mata bulat penuh—sangat menggemaskan.

"_Ne_, aku mendengarkan." Ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum—senyuman yang akan selalu Kyuhyun dapatkan dari seorang Lee Sungmin, sahabatnya yang terbaik selama ini—satu-satunya orang yang mengertinya dan tahu semua perasaannya melebih orang lain. Kyuhyun bersyukur memiliki Sungmin sebagai sahabatnya.

"Jangan bilang kau lelah mendengar ceritaku, Min. Kau bosan, ya?" Agaknya Kyuhyun melihat ada yang berbeda dari tatapan Sungmin hari itu, sedikit kosong dan tidak perpendar cerah seperti biasanya. Kemana pergi mata indah Sungmin-nya?

"Aku tidak pernah lelah mendengar ceritamu, Kyu. Tidak akan." Jawab Sungmin pasti. Kyuhyun tersenyum—sudah menduga jawaban Sungmin untuknya.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Kyuhyun kembali ke topik awal, Sungmin mengarahkan telunjuk menuju dagu dan berpikir keras. Tidak sengaja, bibirnya mengerucut imut dan matanya menyipit memandangi rumput tempat mereka duduk di taman sekolah saat itu. Menghabiskan jam istirahat beruda di taman—jika Kyuhyun tengah dalam masalah maka akan berakhir seperti ini, namun tidak jarang waktu istirahat juga dihabiskan Kyuhyun berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

"Sungmin-_ah_?!" Kyuhyun bertanya kesal, ia melihat Sungmin agak lelet berpikir hari itu, biasanya sahabatnya ini akan dengan tanggap memberikan jawaban atas semua masalahnya. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun selalu bercerita pada Sungmin, siang dan malam—bahkan saat ia bertengkar habis-habisan dengan kekasihnya di telepon maka setelahnya Sungminlah yang akan ia _dial_ secepat mungkin. Tidak peduli dia tengah tidur, tengah mandi atau apapun itu. Menurut Kyuhyun, Sungmin harus selalu ada untuk mendengarkannya.

"Ah... _ne_, maaf aku sedang banyak pikiran, hehe..." canda Sungmin lalu tersenyum. Ia menatap Kyuhyun. "Dari ceritamu, kurasa kau yang mulai tidak ada rasa dengannya." Ujar Sungmin mulai memberikan pendapat. Kyuhyun mengiyakan, ia mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan Yewon noona... aku kembali teringat dengannya." Kyuhyun memberikan pengakuan. Sungmin mengangguk sambil meganga kecil. Ia tahu siapa yeojya itu, cinta pertama Kyuhyun yang menolak Kyuhyun karena lebih muda darinya.

"Mungkin kau saja yang masih tidak berusaha melupakannya, Kyu." Ucap Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menatap kesal.

"Kenapa jadi menyalahkanku, huh? Kau biasanya tidak begini, Min. Apa ada yang salah denganmu hari ini?"

Sungmin tersenyum canggung. "Tapi setidaknya Yewon _noona_ mencintaimu juga kan? Mungkin dia hanya menantikanmu bekerja dan tidak menjadi juniornya lagi..."

"Tetap saja!"

"Setidaknya cintamu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan!" Kali ini Sungmin agak berteriak—Kyuhyun melebarkan mata. memang ada yang salah dengan Sungmin hari itu, Kyuhyun sebelumnya tidak pernah mendengar Sungmin berteriak pada siapapun apalagi padanya.

"Hey, kau... punya masalah, Min?" Kyuhyun bertanya, Sungmin terdiam.

"_M_-_mianhae_, Kyu."

"_Aigoo_... berarti kata Donghae benar. Dia bilang akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun, dan sering bermuram durja... kata orang sih itu pertanda patah hati. Hehe..." tawa Kyuhyun keluar, _mood_-nya dengan mudah berganti. Sungmin membalas dengan senyum, sedikit kesal kenapa sepupunya Donghae dengan mudahnya membongkar kelakuannya di depan sahabatnya sendiri.

"Mana mungkin aku patah hati, aku kan tidak punya kekasih." Sanggah Sungmin pelan.

"_Aigoo_, jangan-jangan kau jatuh cinta?"

Wajah Sungmin memerah. Kyuhyun segera tahu kebenaran dugaannya.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita, Min! Aku kan sahabatmu!" Kyuhyun mengajukan protes. Sungmin diam, ia tidak membalas. Kyuhyun semakin cerewet.

"Aish, karena ceritaku rumit dan menyedihkan sekali." Jawab Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun diam. "Makanya kukatakan padamu, kau masih beruntung setidaknya cintamu tidak sepihak sedangkan aku—"

"Hey! Siapa orang yang tidak membalas cintamu, huh? Berani sekali membuat sahabatku bersedih, aku akan dengarkan ceritamu. Selama ini aku selalu memonopolimu dengan ceritaku, Min. N_ow, it's your turn!"_

"Sayangnya, aku takut kau menjauhiku setelah mendengarnya."

"_Wae_?"

"Soalnya aku begitu menyedihkan, hehe..." ujar Sungmin sambil tersenyum. "Cintaku tidak benar, Kyu. Hatiku salah memilih orang, makanya aku memilih diam saja." Suara Sungmin terdengar parau. Kyuhyun baru sadar ternyata Sungmin memang benar-benar sering menangis akhir-akhir ini, buktinya suaranya sudah parau begini.

"Kau selalu bilang tidak ada cinta yang salah, Min. Sekarang kenapa..."

"Karena aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Kyu. Aku sudah kalah dengan perasaanku."

"Sungmin, aku tidak pernah tahu kau menyukai orang sampai sedalam ini. Kau tidak pernah cerita padaku..."

Sungmin tertawa, ia menatap mata Kyuhyun lekat. "Mianhae, aku lebih baik tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun."

"Berarti dia juga tidak tahu perasaanmu? Lalu kenapa kau bilang cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan kalau dia sendiri tidak tahu perasaanmu?"

"Karena aku tahu perasaannya padaku."

"Kau pesimis sekali, Min." Ucap Kyuhyun kecewa, tidak menyangka orang yang selama ini memberikan nasihat masalah cinta padanya begitu gampang menyerah karena ini.

"Mungkin, hehe. Tapi karena ucapanmu, aku jadi ingin mengatakan pada orangnya walau aku tahu dia mungkin erm – akan menjauhiku."

"Tidak mungkin. Baiklah, katakan saja. Kalau perlu, aku temani."

Sungmin mengangguk, ia menarik napas panjang sebelum akhrinya terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku mencintai seseorang, yang selalu mencuri waktu-waktu sekecil apapun dalam hidupku. Aku mencintai seseorang yang selalu menyita pikiranku, yang membawaku terbang bersamanya di bunga tidur yang juga membuat aku tidak sabar untuk menantikan malam."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan sabar. "Dan sekarang, di depan sahabatku... aku mengakui sesuatu bahwa aku telah menyimpan rasa beberapa tahun ini padanya. Dari awal pertemuan, dari saat..." Sungmin terhenti, ia menatap Kyuhyun lebih dalam. "... dari semua canda dan tawa yang dihabiskan bersama, dalam setiap kata-kata candaan yang terujar. Aku menikmati semua rasa itu, berusaha sadar bahwa aku hanya seorang Sungmin di mata itu. Semakin berusaha aku berskap wajar, maka semakin sakit rasanya luka yang ada. Aku sadar rasanya begitu menyebalkan namun aku tidak bisa keluar dari semua itu, tidak segampang aku bercerita dengannya selama ini."

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia belum pernah melihat Sungmin yang seperti ini.

"Aku mencintai..." Sungmin tersenyum pelan, setetes air mata keluar dari sudut matanya. "... maafkan aku, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu." Begitu kalimat itu terujar Kyuhyun segera bergeser duduknya—agak menjauh dari posisi sebelumnya, matanya berkedip tidak mengerti. Sungmin tersenyum miris—sudah menduga apa yang akan ia dapatkan setelah mengungkapkannya secara nyata.

Beberapa saat mereka terdiam, sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun berdiri. "Kau memang seharusnya tidak mengatakannya, karena sekarang kau menghancurkan semuanya."

**.**

**.**

_"Kenapa kulihat sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tidak bersama-sama lagi? Bukannya mereka sahabat?"_

_"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu, padahal mereka sudah dari kecil berteman. Mungkin masalah yeojya, biasa."_

_"Benarkah? Kasihan sekali, sebentar lagi kita akan lulus sayang sekali jika persahabatan mereka berhenti begitu saja."_

**.**

Beberapa waktu setelah kejadian itu, Sungmin memang merasa Kyuhyun menghindarinya—tidak pernah menyapanya lagi, menolak saat mereka berpapasan dan terlebih parahnya terkadang Kyuhyun membuang muka begitu mereka bertemu. Kyuhyun bahkan sengaja pindah tepat duduk dengan Donghae dan memaksa Eunhyuk untuk duduk di tempat duduknya—dimana Sungmin adalah teman sebangkunya sebelumnya. Sungmin tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan menjadi sejauh ini, ia tidak sepenuhnya paham dengan lasa Kyuhyun. _Namja_ itu hanay mengucapkan kalimat itu dan setelahnya tidak memberikan kepastian apapun.

Apakah persahabatannya dengan Kyuhyun berakhir begitu saja?

"Sungmin-_ah_, aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian berdua. Apakah kalian sedang memiliki masalah? Banyak orang kaget, tahu…" ujar Eunhyuk memberikan pendapat. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum miris—ia sebenarnya tahu sekali banyak sekali yang bingung juga dengan perubahan kedekatan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak mengerti juga, Hyukkie." Ujar Sungmin membalas.

"Ah, terserah kalian saja. Yang jelas, Donghae selalu membicarakanmu saat kami berdua kencan. Kau tahu, untung saja kau sepupu nya kalau tidak aku sudah mengira dia menyukaimu, Min."

Sungmin tersenyum. "Aish, jangan bercanda. Tidak mungkin Dongahe menyukaiku, dia hanya menyukaimu, Hyukkie~" ujar Sungmin sambil mencubit gemas pipi Eunhyuk. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa bersama—sembari menunggu _seonsaeng_ masuk untuk mengisi kelas selanjutnya. Dan tak berapa lama kemudia kelas mendadak hening, Park _seonsaeng_ masuk bersama seorang _namja_ berseragam dan berwajah tampan. Eunhyuk segera menyenggol Sungmin.

"Dia tipe-mu, bukan?" Goda Eunhyuk berbisik. Sungmin segera menegang dan telinganya memerah, ia melihat sosok baru itu. Matanya memandang dari atas sampai bawah, seorang murid baru yang sangat tampan—wajahnya panjang dan sedikit lebih coklat dibandingkan banyak siswa sekelasnya. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap untuk seorang siswa seusia mereka, bahkan Sungmin bisa tebak dia lebih tinggi dari Kyuhyun.

"Nah, Siwon-_ssi_. Perkenalkan dirimu…" ucap Park _seonsaeng_ memecahkan keheningan. Sungmin menanati, ia terpana begitu Siwon—si anak baru—melempar senyum kepada mereka semua, sebuah lesung pipi terbentuk dengan sempurna dan Sungmin menyukai itu karena menurut Sungmin setiap orang yang berlesung pipi adalah orang ramah dan mudah diajak berteman.

"Choi Siwon _imnida_, _bangapta_." Ujar Siwon singkat, Sungmin mengangguk sendiri dan tanpa sadar ia membuat Siwon meliriknya dan seketika Sungmin menundukkan kepala.

"Sudah kutebak… dia tipemu…" ujar Eunhyuk menggoda kembali, dan Sungmin tidak bisa mengangkat wajah lagi hingga Siwon duduk di kursi kosong dan pelajaran dimulai. Bukan berarti juga ia jatuh cinta pada sosok baru itu toh ia juga sudah terlanjur mencintai Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk hanya menggodanya tidak lebih karena selama ini tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana perasaannya pada _namja_ bermarga Cho itu. Alsan satu-satunya yang membuat Sungmin bersemu merah adalah karena ia tidak tahan digoda, Sungmin tipe pemalu—wajar saja, karena ia juga selalu merasa dirinya biasa saja, meski tidak jarang beberapa _namja _menyatakan cinta padanya.

"Dia memang tipeku tapi—"

"_Aigoo_…" potong Eunhyuk menyela kalimat Sungmin dan setelah itu Sungmin memasang wajah kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya—terlalu manis, yang sanggup membuat Eunhyuk mendesah pasrah dan berhenti menggodanya. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak memperhatikan _seonsaeng_, Eunhyuk sibuk berbisik-bisk mengenai Donghae dan sebagainya dan tawa mereka mulai terdengar sampai ke meja guru.

Sungmin terkesiap begitu mata sang _seonsaeng_ menatap mereka berdua—mendadak kelas menjadi sunyi dan seluruh mata melirik keduanya –tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun. Sungmin bisa merasakan tatapan Kyuhyun dari ekor matanya, dan ketika ia mulai melirik balik justru Kyuhyun yang berbalik mengakibatkan Sungmin beradu pandangan dengan Siwon. Ya! Anak baru itu!

DEG

Dia tersenyum.

Sungmin memalingkan wajah segera. Dan bersyukur Eunhyuk tidak memperhatikan mereka berdua. Jam pelajaran itu rasanya begitu lama selesai, Sungmin benar-benar tidak nyaman selama jam belajar. Siwon selalu meliriknya, entah apa yang salah dengan _namja_ tampan itu yang jelas Sungmin menjadi merasa wajahnya memerah. Ia tidak suka diperhatikan seperti itu terlebih jarak kursi Siwon dekat sekali dengannya, dan tidak bisa dipungkiri Eunhyuk mengetahui itu semua. Penderitaan Sungmin akibat biskan bernada godaan dari Eunhyuk membuat telinganya panas.

Dan untungnya, begitu kelas usai dan jam olahraga datang Siwon segera dipanggil ke kantor khusus kesiswaan untuk mendapat seragam olahraga baru.

"Hey!" Donghae segera menghampiri meja mereka berdua—sedikit tersenyum lembut pada Eunhyuk dan memberikan sentuhan pelan di wajah _anchovy_ itu. Sungmin tersenyum membalas begitu Donghae menatapnya.

"Hae, kau tahu… murid baru itu memperhatikan Sungmin selama jam pelajaran~" adu Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin menepuk pundak temannya itu sebal.

"Tidak, kau bercanda, Hyukkie…" elak Sungmin sambil menyiapkan baju olahraga dari dalam ranselnya, mereka harus ke ruang ganti untuk berganti pakaian. Donghae tertawa melihat sikap sepupunya ini.

"Dia tampan, Min. Kurasa dia juga tipemu…"

"Dia—"

"Dia tipe Sungmin, Hae! Sungmin tadi bilang sendiri padaku!" Ujar Eunhyuk bersemangat. "Kyu! Kenapa duluan? Bukannya kita selalu bersama?" Eunhyuk segera tersadar begitu melihat Kyuhyun bangkit dan keluar membawa pakaiannya. Donghae melebarkan mata pada kekasihnya itu dan Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum canggung.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berhenti, ia seolah tidak mendengarkan kalimat Eunhyuk dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…" ujar Donghae lalu mengikuti Sungmin yang juga ikut berjalan keluar menuju ruang ganti. Eunhyuk dan Donghae segera terhenti begitu mereka beberapa meter dari pintu masuk ruang ganti—ruangan yang penuh dengan loker-loker siswa yang menyimpan perlengkapan olah raga mereka, namun yang membuat sepasang kekasih itu terhenti adalah sosok Sungmin yang tenagh berdiri di sana –tepat di ruang ruangan dengan gerakan yang sangat kikuk. Donghae mendesah pelan melihat sepupunya itu, hanya berdua bersama seorang lagi _namja_ sahabatnya—setidaknya beberapa waktu yang lalu—Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tampak berdiri di depan lokernya yang terbuka, memasang sepatunya dan merapika sedikit rambutnya di depan cermin kecil yang ada di sana.

Sungmin bergerak kembali. Kali ini dengan langkah jauh lebih mantap—hatinya ia kuatkan. Sudah saatnya ia perlu bicara dengan jelas bersama Kyuhyun. Anehnya, mungkin Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak sadar dengan kehadiran Sungmin karena _namja_ tampan itu hanya bersikap santai dan sesekali bergumam kecil. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menutup lokernya, hendak berbalik sebelum ia merasakan tepukan halus di pundak. Jemari halus tersebut yang menyentuh kulitnya yang terbalut kain, yang seolah mengingatkannya pada waktu-waktu tertentu dalam ingatannya.

Tiga detik kemudian ia menoleh. Rahangnya mengeras melihat wajah Sungminyang tersenyum di depannya.

Hening.

Hanya suara terpaan angin yang terasa.

"Aku ingin—"

"Ah, maaf aku ada urusan. Aku duluan, Sungmin-ssi."

Sungmin menatap kosong, suara loker yang tertutup menandakan Kyuhyun baru saja menghindarinya—lagi. Kyuhyun melewati Donghae dan Eunhyuk tanpa suara, kemudian dua orang itu segera tersenyum miris dan menghampiri Sungmin untuk sekedar menepuk halus pundak _namja_ cantik tersebut.

"Jika kau belum mau cerita, kami siap menunggu…" ujar Donghae sebelum memeluk tubuh sepupunya itu erat dan Eunhyuk tersenyum sambil menangguk di sebelah mereka.

"Hey… maaf aku menganggu tapi –hmm, aku benar-benar bingung dimana tempat menukar pakaian dan juga lokerku dengan nomor 103," suara lembut seseorang membuat ketiganya segera menoleh dan Sungmin segera menunduk begitu tatapannya dengan orang itu bertemu. Eunhyuk tersenyum dan menyenggol bahu Sungmin.

"A-aku duluan…" ujar Sungmin segera masuk ke salah satu ruangan ganti dan menutup pintunya.

"Maaf Siwon-_ssi_, _uri_ Sungminnie memang sedikit pemalu dengan orang baru…" terang Donghae. Siwon yang memang anak baru mengangguk mengerti.

"Dan loker-mu paling ujung, jika mau berganti pakaian di sini hanya ada satu ruang ganti besar cukup untuk menampung 20 siswa sekaligus. Itu di sana…" ujar Eunhyuk menunjuk tempat dimana Sungmin berada. Siwon kembali mengangguk, ia tersenyum ramah pada keduanya sebelum akhirnya beranjak menuju loker dan ruangan ganti yang dikatakan Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, kenapa kau bilang ruang ganti ada satu? Di sudut lain kan juga ada?" Donghae berbisik pelan. Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum jahil dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kekasihnya.

"Karena aku hanya ingin berganti pakaian berdua denganmu…" bisiknnya membuat mata Donghae membesar dan setelah itu, pria manis ini berjalan sambil bersiul kecil menuju satu ruang ganti berbeda. Donghae mengikuti dengan senyum terkembang. Sementara Siwon kebingungan saat masuk ruangan tersebut, kosong –mungkin seluruh siswa sudah berganti pakaian, begitulah pemikiran Siwon.

Ruangan itu memiliki empat kamar mandi kecil dan Siwon tidak mau ambil pusing untuk masuk ke salah satunya, ia memilih segera melepas jas dan kemejanya, takut jika ia telat mengkuti kelas olahraga.

"_Omo_!" Suara kaget membuat Siwon berbalik badan, menemukan sosok Sungmin yang baru saja keuar salah satu kamar mandi kecil itu dengan keadaan _half-naked_, kentara sekali _namja_ manis itu menahan malu karena ia memang bergegas masuk ke kamar mandi tanpa atasan. Mata Siwon menatap Sungmin tanpa kedip, tidak menyangka kenapa seorang _namja_ bisa memiliki tubuh yang begitu sempurna –putih bersih tanpa noda. Siwon bahkan tidak menyadari bahwasanya ia juga tengah tidak memakai apa-apa kecuali celana seragamnya saja.

"Maafkan aku…" Siwon tidak tahu harus berkata apa-apa selain maaf, dan beriringan dengan itu suara pintu terbuka.

"Jika dalam lima menit kalian belum juga—" suara tersebut membuat Sungmin tersentak.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu sambil terdiam, tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia menatap Siwon dan Sungmin bergantian, sebelum akhirnya memasang wajah dingin kembali. "_Seonsaeng_ sudah menunggu kalian…" ujarnya sebelum berlalu, menghempaskan pintu ruang ganti dengan sangat keras.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Siwon terheran, jujur ia agak kaget menerima sikap Kyuhyun.

"Dia… ketua kelas kita." Ujar Sungmin yang lalu dengan langkah cepat meraih baju gantinya dan memasang segera, namun sebelum ia keluar matanya melirik Siwon. "Cepatlah, aku akan menunggumu. Kau pasti tidak tahu dimana ruang olahraga, aku akan pergi bersamamu." Sungmin kali ini tersenyum ramah dan Siwon segera mengangguk, bibirnya juga melengkung membentuk senyum.

Sepertinya Siwon akan menyukai sekolah ini.

**.**

**.**

Ruangan kelas tampak begitu sepi, hanya ada Siwon si anak baru nan tampan bersama teman sebangkunya dan juga Kyuhyun. Sebagai ketua kelas Kyuhyun memang selalu lebih akhir keluar dari kelas, ia mengecek beberapa siswa terlebih dahulu dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun juga terlihat menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan bangku-bangku yang ada.

Siwon mendekat, menurut beberapa teman barunya Kyuhyun bisa menjadi jawaban atas semua pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

"Hey, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

Kyuhyun melihat orang dihadapannya ini, wajahnya berubah datar dan ia membalas hanya dengan sebuah deheman.

"Aku ingin bertanya, hmm—kau dekat dengan Sungmin-_ssi_, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak merespon.

"Semua orang bilang kau sahabatnya, aku ingin tahu Sungmin-_ssi_ itu orang yang seperti apa." Ujar Swon membuka percakapan, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan melirik jam dinding.

"Kau tahu, dia agak sedikit malu –kurasa. Sepertinya dia tidak begitu suka padaku atau entahlah."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul mendengarnya, namun ia masih tetap tidak merespon apa-apa.

"Sebelumnya, aku mungkin terlalu cepat tapi aku tertarik padanya. Aneh, bukan? Haha, tapi dia benar-benar manis…" lanjut Siwon bersemangat, Kyuhyun sekarang melirik _namja_ jangkung ini tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi kau mau apa dariku? Aku bukan tempat curhatmu."

"Mungkin agak memberatkan, aku ingin tahu semua tentangnya. Kesukaannya, dan juga mungkin hobinya dan apapun yang tidak ia sukai. Dan aku mungkin minta tolong padamu agar mau memberitahu dimana Sungmin tinggal. Aku…" Siwon berhenti, ia melihat tatapan Kyuhyun berubah masam padanya. "Kau tahu, aku hanya ingin memastikan—"

"Apapun itu, dia gay jadi kau tidak perlu bertanya macam-macam padaku. Dan jika kau tertarik padanya kurasa dia juga akan menyukaimu, jadi jangan ganggu aku!"

Dan Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng takjub, bukan kah banyak orang bilang Kyuhyun itu ramah? Dan kenapa ia malah mendapat perlakuan sebegini kejamnya dari ketua kelasnya itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sungmin hyung, selamat ulang tahun. Nanti malam ke rumahku, ya... aku siapkan pesta untukmu."

"Apa kau bercanda Wookie? Di rumahmu? Kenapa tidak di rumah Eunhyuk atau Donghae saja? Atau Yesung hyung mungkin, kenapa har-"

"Pokoknya harus di rumahku! Titik."

"Tapi—"

**TBC**

**Gue udah nulis chapter 2, mungkin abis ujian gue post masih butuh diperbaiki dikit. Ini gue re-post soalnya pada banyak yang minta. Enjoy it :)**


End file.
